


Возвращение блудного попугая

by stella_lontana, wtf_jules_verne



Category: Les Enfants du capitaine Grant | In Search of the Castaways - Jules Verne
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_lontana/pseuds/stella_lontana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne
Summary: Паганель уходит ночью один из лагеря в погоне за редкой породой пернатых





	Возвращение блудного попугая

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Jules Verne 2018 — «Возвращение блудного попугая»

Эта история могла бы начаться совсем тривиально: прекрасным вечером в одной из светских гостиных были представлены друг другу два джентльмена и, испытав, благодаря сходству характеров, взаимную симпатию... Впрочем, нет, подобным образом эта история начаться никак не могла. Гостиные те находились по разные стороны пролива, один из джентльменов никогда не выбирался за пределы привычных стен, другой, если и путешествовал, то по делам службы и зову долга. Да и характеры их различались, как небо и земля.

Наши два джентльмена могли познакомиться на одной из промышленных выставок или научных конференций, собирающих в наши дни участников со всех концов Европы... Но один из них никогда не посещал подобные мероприятия, а другой не заметил бы ничего вокруг, окружённый толпой поклонников, научных оппонентов и просто зевак.

Они могли бы подружиться, оказавшись по счастливой случайности на палубе одного корабля, переходя вместе Кордильеры или блуждая в топях австралийских болот. Но на корабле они спорили о способах изучения испанского языка, в аргентинской пампе — о характере патагонцев, а в Австралии — о том, чьи соотечественники совершили больше открытий…

Эта история началась, в сущности, вполне тривиально. Одной грозовой тропической ночью, посреди Северного острова Новой Зеландии, в шалаше, наскоро сложенном из древесных ветвей и камыша, прятались два скудно одетых джентльмена, дружно стуча зубами и стараясь от холода не жаться друг к дружке.

Один из них поднес к лицу длинные ладони, тщетно надеясь согреть их дыханием.

— Не самая удачная погода для купания, — язвительно заметил его сосед, усилием воли обрывая зубовный стук. — Что вы там говорили о новозеландских реках?

— Что ночами они остывают до шестидесяти градусов по Фаренгейту. Вам бы стоило вспомнить об этом, когда вы затевали свой сумасбродный прыжок с утеса.

— Скажите, пожалуйста! А вы ринулись следом меня спасать? При том, что сами плавать не умеете?

— А вы, в отличие от меня, не видите в темноте! Даже утесов. Что за причуда заставила вас выйти ночью из лагеря?

— Беспокойство о сохранности моего отряда! Какого черта вы сбежали в ночь первым?! В Австралии я не спал ночами, преследуя беглых каторжников, в Новой Зеландии — гоняюсь за неугомонными географами…

— То есть, вы и меня тоже подозреваете в злоумышлениях против команды?!

— О нет. Исключительно в самоубийственных склонностях и неумении видеть дальше собственного носа.

— Пока что это вы обрыва у себя под ногами не видите.

— Да чтоб вас! Последний раз спрашиваю, что вы забыли ночью в лесу, Паганель?

— Попугая…

— Что-что?

— Какапо. Совиного попугая. Это редкий новозеландский вид! — взобравшись на любимого конька, Паганель оживился и даже перестал трястись. — Был открыт Джорджем Робертом Греем в 1845 году. Только представьте, это единственное в мире на сегодняшний день пернатое двуногое, не умеющее летать и ведущее исключительно ночной образ жизни. Несмотря на существенную массу тела, его мозг не превышает размером грецкий орех, а лицевые перья…

— Должен вас разочаровать, — фыркнул майор, так и не сумевший согреться. — Единственное в мире нелетающее двуногое с куриными мозгами — это вы, Паганель.

— Ну, знаете!!!

Обиженный до глубины души географ разворошил банановые листья и с громким шорохом выбрался из убежища.

— Ну и куда вы опять собрались, под дождем среди ночи?

— Переночую от вас подальше! Тем более, дождь уже почти перестал, а в лесу этом светло, как днем… Майор, — изменившимся голосом позвал он минуту спустя, — здесь действительно светло, как днем. Зарево… зарево над опушкой!

Несколько мгновений спустя, майор, пыхтя и отдуваясь, встал рядом с ним.

— Ну, теперь, — сказал он глухо, вглядываясь в отблеск далекого пожара, — мы наконец точно знаем, в какой стороне лагерь. Был. Куда? — он железной рукой удержал товарища за плечо. — На вертел захотели?

— Вы с ума сошли? Там же наши друзья! Может быть, кто-то из них еще жив?

— Будете ломиться сквозь джунгли, как лось, — вас к этим некоторым точно не отнесут. Только подумать, что, может быть, мы все еще живы, только благодаря вашим попугаям. Дождемся утра.

— Но…

— Что, ради господа, вам опять непонятно?

Остаток ночи джентльмены провели, тесно прижавшись друг к дружке под ненадежной защитой маленькой лесной хижины.

***

— Видите? — поделился радостью Паганель, энергично шлепая по мелководью. — Днем температура воды существенно выше!

— Как я прежде жил без этого знания? — вздохнул майор и поправил узел с подсохшей одеждой и сапогами, висевший у него на плече. Сапоги злосчастного географа уплыли во время ночного купания. Не то чтоб это было большой потерей, конечно.

— Все-таки здорово, что вам удалось обнаружить следы стоянки пирог, — несносный француз, казалось, не унывал никогда. — Теперь мы точно знаем, что наших товарищей увели вниз по реке, и очень скоро…

— Или вверх, — скупо заметил майор.

— Что?! — босая нога с громким шлепком соскользнула с мокрого камня. Вниз по течению они плелись уже второй час.

— Или вверх, — злорадно повторил майор, обходя его по дуге.

— Вы же шутите? — беспомощно донеслось ему в спину.

— Разумеется. Но вас так забавно дразнить.

— Ну, знаете! — географ с недовольным видом обогнал его, обдавая фонтаном мелких и теплых брызг, и решительно устремился вперед. Дошагать он успел до раскидистого куста, возле которого река делала резкий поворот, и вдруг замер, растопырившись по-лягушачьи. Догнав его, майор понял, в чем было дело. У излучины их уже поджидали. В обнаженную грудь Паганеля упиралось острие копья.

— И действительно, вниз по течению, — подтвердил майор, тоже поднимая руки.

***

— Мне не нравится то, что они говорят, — поделился Паганель, пока их обоих опутывали жесткой веревкой, сплетенной из каких-то растительных волокон, — даже при том, что я большей части не понимаю. Мне кажется, их намерения по отношению к нам не вполне дружественны. Хоть я и не склонен к предрассудкам…

— Вы же у нас знаток редких языков, — съязвил майор. — Объясните им как-нибудь, что мы несъедобны.

***

— … чтоб им провалиться! Если б вы могли перевести этим бесчестным мерзостным негодяям!..

— Они меня не поймут, — грустно отозвался Паганель. — Здешние дикари совершенно точно не знают ни испанского, ни португальского языка. Да полно вам, майор, это всего лишь подтяжки. Можно подумать, они составляют для вас величайшую ценность.

— Я заказал их у лучшего портного на Флит-стрит, еще бы они не представляли ценности в этом богом забытом месте! К тому же, это мои подтяжки, и я вовсе не намерен их уступать какой-то облезлой обезьяне!..

Паганель фыркнул.

— А признайтесь, майор, вы же рады, что эти господа не говорят ни на одном из известных вам наречий, и, стало быть, в их присутствии вам не нужно сдерживать себя, как подобает джентльмену… Эй-эй-эй! Мои очки!

Выглядел он без очков настолько беспомощным и несчастным, что майор даже злорадствовать не стал.

«Облезлая обезьяна» представляла собой не то вождя, не то шамана племени. Сей достойнейший господин радостно подпрыгивал и потирал руки, когда подчиненные и челядь выкладывали на пыльную циновку перед ним отобранные у пленных сокровища. Судя по количеству уже имевшихся на ней предметов (грязную циновку незадолго до того вынесли из дальнего шалаша и развернули напоказ), белые пленники попадались вождю не впервые. Напрягая зрение, среди груды мусора и костей майор разглядел серебряный портсигар и какую-то книгу в тяжелом переплете. Ни одной знакомой вещи он не увидел. Лорда Гленарвана и его товарищей держали не здесь.

— Библия, — угадал Паганель направление его взгляда. — Знаете, чему приписывает молва военное могущество Британии?

— Слышал, ее величество однажды собственноручно подарила Библию одному из туземных вождей, намекая на правильный ответ.

— Жаль, что именно эти туземцы, похоже, не считают ее ответ правильным. Высшее покровительство нам сейчас отнюдь бы не помешало… Ах, да что это еще!

Их интерес к шаманским сокровищам не остался незамеченным. Под презрительный хохот старой обезьяны пленников бросили к его ногам.

— Нравится? — скаля щербатую пасть, вождь воззрился на майора. Слов тот не понимал, но интонация говорила за них. — Вот возьми! — и ткнул толстой и пыльной книгой почти что ему в лицо.

— Спасибо, — сухо сказал майор, бережно ощупывая обитые жестью уголки. Ситуация обязывала ждать продолжения — или требования ответных даров. Воин, стоявший за его спиной, дернул за сплетенный из веревок ошейник, требуя почтения к вождю. У майора перехватило дыхание, а когда перед глазами перестали плясать радужные круги, вождь уже переключил внимание на Паганеля.

Очки ему не понравились. Нацепив незнакомое устройство на нос, старый обезьян, похоже, испытал все прелести ускользающей картины мира, а оттого решил, что его пытались заколдовать. Жалкие оправдания Паганеля эффекта не возымели, и, в то время как еще один воин-палач за ошейник удерживал его на месте, разъяренный шаман, пронзительно вереща, пошел на пленника с ножом. Верещание превратилось в дьявольский хохот, Паганель замер, загнанно дыша, а выточенное из обсидиана лезвие уже скользило вверх и вниз по его шее, почти лаская. Вот под ним проступила первая капля крови… Майор еще раз огладил жестяной уголок и резко дернул рукой. Между ним и вождем было не более четырех футов, а издание попалось добротное, на хорошей, плотной бумаге, почти не пострадавшей от выпавших на его долю невзгод.

Глухой удар, у державшего Паганеля охранника дрогнули руки, и он впечатал пленника лицом в серый песок. И почти тут же рядом повалился шаман, из-за левого уха которого текла тонкая струйка крови.

— Вы что делаете?! — тут же подскочивший Паганель отплевывался от песка и пылал праведным гневом. — Это же был глава племени! Нас теперь…

— Само получилось, — признался майор и бездумно развел руками.

***

— Теперь нас подвергнут мучительной смерти? — спросил Паганель — в пустоту, потому что к столбу их привязали спинами друг к другу. — Из-за вашей несдержанности?

Майор, насколько позволяли путы, пожал плечами.

— Раньше бы нас ей подвергли из-за вашего попугая, — мстительно напомнил он. — Видите, как я пекусь о чистоте вашей совести.

Столб окружали стены хижины, густо пахнущие перепрелой соломой. И на том спасибо будущим палачам, не пожелавшим, чтобы добыча провялилась на солнышке до начала церемонии казни. За стеной второй час били барабаны. Племя готовилось к погребению вождя и решало, что делать с его убийцей. В том, что ему это решение не понравится, майор не сомневался ни капли. От раскатистого, ритмичного боя давно ныла голова и уже казалось, что земляной пол хижины подпрыгивает в такт.

— Боже мой, — сиплым голосом сказал Паганель, — стена! Стена движется!

Майор извернулся, как мог, и что есть силы скосил глаза. В дальнем от него углу под стеной хижины действительно заметно было некоторое шевеление, точно крупное животное рыло себе нору, пробиваясь к ним. Рыхлая земля вспучилась горкой, и из нее вдруг взметнулась к небу тонкая белая рука с зажатым в ней клинком. Паганель издал невнятный звук, словно собирался заорать и в последний момент спохватился.

— Роберт, — не своим голосом сказал майор. — Роберт Грант!

Перемазанный, точно печной чертенок, Роберт Грант выбирался из широкой норы под стеной.

— Так вас не схватили? — радуясь, рванулся майор. — Ты жив! Где все остальные и как им пришло в голову послать нам на выручку именно тебя?

— Схватили, — коротко отчитался Роберт, утирая лицо грязной пятерней. — Я один успел убежать. Господин Гленарван и остальные сейчас в соседней деревне. У тех с утра была стычка с вашими, и теперь они е… едят, — мальчик заметно содрогнулся. — А наших пленников оставили на десерт. У вас тут земля более рыхлая, я решил, что до них не докопаюсь один.

Повествуя о своих приключениях, он между тем деловито пилил веревку, стягивающую запястья майора.

— Храбрый мальчик! — шепотом восхитился Паганель. — Исключительно отважный мальчик! Твои находчивость и героическая самоотверженность достойны быть воспетыми в балладах. Клянусь, если бы музой, которой я верно служу, была не Клио, а Каллиопа, я сделал бы это сам, а так я даже не могу предложить, чем смогу вознаградить тебя за твой подвиг…

— Замолчите, — проникновенно посоветовал Мак-Наббс, потирая освобожденные руки. — Уверен, и моя, и Роберта благодарность вам будет безмерной.

***

Зачастую героическое деяние сложнее всего начать — а дальше будто бы само небо благоволит смельчаку, помогая преодолеть все новые и новые препятствия. Майор Мак-Наббс едва было не поверил в эту расхожую истину, но гром залпов, выпущенных преследовавшими их маорийцами, уверил его в обратном. Итак, благодаря решимости Роберта, им с Паганелем удалось бежать. Благодаря его же сметливости — отыскать остальных товарищей. Милостью провидения — вызволить их и не попасться в момент побега. Но вот теперь они всей компанией были заперты на вершине новозеландской горы, в могильной постройке какого-то туземного вельможи, внизу, под горой, их поджидала во всеоружии толпа дикарей, религиозные предрассудки которых не давали им подняться выше, и деваться с горы пленникам было решительно некуда.

Пули и стрелы дикарей до вершины не долетали. В распоряжении пленников ни пуль, ни стрел не было. Им оставались только слова. Высунувшись из-за крашенной красной охрой ограды, Паганель и Роберт осыпали преследователей изощренными оскорблениями.

— Кричите! Завывайте! Старайтесь, дурачье! Только попробуйте взобраться на эту гору!

— Дурачье!

— А! Вот личности, которых я от души презираю! Что, сбежала от вас ваша добыча?

— Догоните-ка!

— Видел ли мир настолько необразованных скотов? О, отчаянные кретины, ведь только лишь ваше мракобесие мешает вам сейчас одержать победу!

— Скоты!

Выглядели они при этом настолько ровесниками, что майор залюбовался.

— Паганель, — окликнул он наконец, — не хочу мешать вам развлекаться, но нам еще предстоит придумать, как выбраться из той ловушки, в которой мы оказались. Пойдемте! Эдуард Гленарван созывает военный совет.

— Ах, что тут думать! — безмятежно махнул рукой Паганель, видно, тоже крепко уверовавший в милость судьбы, но все-таки оторвался от своего несолидного занятия. — Способ должен найтись, и он найдется!

— К примеру?

— Ну, к примеру… — покорно шагавший рядом с ним Паганель развел руками и ковырнул землю пяткой босой ноги. — Вот к примеру, известно вам, какова температура здешней почвы?

— Высокая? — предположил майор, успевший в этом убедиться, пока карабкались по довольно крутым склонам.

— Не поспоришь, — сварливо кивнул Паганель, и снова пощупал землю пяткой. — Градусов сто тридцать — сто сорок. А почему?

— И почему же?

— Да потому, мой недоверчивый друг, что эта гора является спящим вулканом. Очень некрепко спящим, надо заметить.

— И что с того?

— А с того… — начал Паганель. — А впрочем, давайте я расскажу это всем нашим товарищам сразу.

***

— Таким образом, — закончил географ излагать свой план по превращению приютившей их горы в рукотворный вулкан, якобы покаравший нечестивцев, что осмелились нарушить покой могилы. — Таким образом, если мне сейчас удастся преодолеть скептицизм майора, других препятствий к исполнению моего замысла я не вижу.

— Майор? — со смехом окликнул его Эдуард.

Мак-Наббс невозмутимо пожал плечами.

— А почему от меня ждут непременно скептического настроя? Хороший план. Очень смелый, я бы сказал.

Паганель подозрительно фыркнул, но Гленарван не дал ему развязать спор.

— Итак, отлично, — скомандовал он. — План у нас есть, остается лишь его выполнять. Предлагаю заняться тем, за что нам и грозит кара небесная, и разграбить наконец эту гробницу. Нам потребуются припасы в дорогу.

***

Запасов еды, складированных внутри частокола, хватило бы десяти человекам на полгода, а одному покойному туземному вождю — до конца его предполагаемой загробной жизни. Гленарван и Джон Манглс при помощи женщин и Роберта принялись разбирать припасы.

Майор Мак-Наббс последовал за Паганелем внутрь выстроенной в середине соломенной хижины.

— Угадал! — поздравил сам себя Паганель, войдя.

Земляной пол в хижине был выстлан широкими листьями. Небольшое возвышение в центре указывало на недавно вырытую могилу. А вокруг него, на зеленом ковре, разложен был целый арсенал: боевое копье вождя, каменный топор, несколько отличных английских ружей — а к ним запас пуль и пороха, необходимых туземцу якобы для охоты в «вечных лесах».

— Я ведь знал, что тут должно быть оружие, — весело похвалялся Паганель. — И вуаля!

— Вам сегодня благоволят ваши музы, — в спину ему заметил майор, и плечи географа отчетливо напряглись. — Какая из них ответственна за великолепные идеи и быстрые решения?

Когда Паганель обернулся, улыбались у него только губы.

— Смеетесь? — напряженным голосом сказал он. — Спасибо, что поддержали на совете.

— Я был искренен, — пожал плечами майор. — План ваш действительно хорош, и — вы ведь его сочинили за те несколько минут, что мы шли от ограды. Вы все-таки гений, Паганель! Я человек неувлекающийся, но и я уверен, это должно сработать.

Улыбка наконец добралась до глаз, а вот губы географа насмешливо изогнулись.

— Да ладно вам! — ответил он и прижал к груди туземное копье, которое успел подобрать. — Скажите попросту, что я вам нравлюсь.

— «Я вам»? — возмутился майор, не нашедший слов от подобной фамильярности.

— Ну ладно уж, — великодушно вздохнул Паганель, — и вы мне тоже.

***

План Паганеля не сработать не мог, и он сработал. Грозовая ночь создала искусственному извержению великолепный природный фон. Посрамленные дикари спешно покидали свой лагерь у подножия горы, наложив для своих соплеменников еще более строгий запрет подниматься сюда когда-либо во веки вечные. Выждав рассвета, их примеру последовали и путешественники, принявшиеся торопливо спускаться по противоположному склону.

Они почти добрались до долины, когда на последнем крутом участке зеленая кочка, о которую майор попытался опереться рукой, вдруг подалась, развернулась, кинулась ему в лицо страшной совиной мордой и забила крыльями, оглушая и ослепляя, оглашая воздух пронзительным визгом.

— Эй ты, а ну прочь от него! — услышал он вопль тут же кинувшегося на выручку Паганеля. — О нет, вернись! Эх, ну и черт с тобой!

Проморгавшись и чувствуя, как саднят на лице свежие ссадины, майор разглядел, как недавняя кочка, с небольшого бульдога размером, торопливо улепетывает прочь, переваливаясь на коротких ногах.

Паганель крепко держал его за руку, позволяя о себя опереться.

— Нет, вы видели только! — сказал он возмущенно и потряс кулаком кочке вслед. — Попугай!

***

Вместе с вернувшимся из небытия «Дунканом» к путешественникам вернулись и блага цивилизации. Лорд Гленарван наконец получил возможность насладиться утренним кофе в компании свежего номера «Австралийской и новозеландской газеты».

— Поглядите, какой занятный каламбур, — сказал он, перевернув последнюю страницу, и было видно, как он рад возможности уделять каламбурам больше внимания, чем сообщениям о беглых каторжниках на передовице. — «Что за существо, одно в мире, имеет две ноги, но не умеет летать?».

— Новозеландский совиный попугай, — невозмутимо отозвался майор, больше не расстающийся с верной сигарой.

— Но позвольте, — нахмурил лоб Эдуард, — я был уверен, что речь здесь идет о человеке.

— Да нет, вне всякого сомнения, попугай, — усмехнулся майор и поймал заговорщицкий взгляд Паганеля.


End file.
